Ambrosia
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / ' Aku hanya ingin menghargai perasaan yang telah sekian lama ini kuperjuangkan. ' / Nalu Fanfic- OneShoot. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Warning: AU, OOC and typo(s)

Pair: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

.

**Ambrosia**

_' Aku hanya ingin menghargai perasaan yang telah sekian lama ini kuperjuangkan. '_

.

.

Musim semi.

Musim dimana langit gelap berubah menjadi biru. Kapas-kapas putih bernamakan awan mulai muncul di anataranya. Musim dimana angin lembut berhembus pelan menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura. Membiarkan mereka menari-nari mengiringi para pejalan kaki yang sibuk dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing.

.

Seorang gadis berambut blonde tersenyum tipis. Wajah cantiknya terbingkai lembut oleh kedua tangan yang ia gunakan sebagai penyangga selagi mata coklatnya sibuk memperhatikan para siswa-siswi baru yang sudah memenuhi lapangan pagi itu.

_Rasanya seperti Dejavu._

Sreet.

Perhatiannya teralihkan pada pintu kelas yang terbuka. Perlahan muncullah sesosok pria berkacamata _yang ia panggil sebagi guru_, dengan langkah tegas pria berusia empat puluh tahunan itu mendekati papan tulis yang berada di depan kelas.

" Perhatian semuanya! " Suara baraton yang penuh semangat itu menarik perhatian seluruh muris kelas tiga yang ada di kelas. Tak terkecuali dirinya.

" Selamat dantang di tahun ajaran baru! " Lanjut pria itu semakin bersemangat.

" ... "

" Kenapa diam saja? " Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya, " Ayo keluarkan suara kalaian! Yeah! "

_Benar-benar guru yang nyentrik._

Dan bodohnya, para murid-pun ikut berteriak dan bertepuk tangan. Dan tanpa bisa disanggah lagi, bibir ranumnya akhirnya terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum tipis yang amat manis.

.

" Baiklah, perkenalkan aku Gildart. Wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun kedepan... "

Pria itu akhirnya memperkenalkan diri. " Aku takkan mengabsen kalian satu persatu. Jujusr aku malas melakukannya- " Lanjut pria itu asal. " Langsung saja, Di tahun ajaran baru ini kalian mendapat teman baru atau terserah kalian mau memanggilnya apa, masuklah 'nak... "

Semua mata seketika tertuju pada pintu kelas yang terbuka. Menunggu sosok baru itu muncul dari balik pintu.

Namun setelah sekian detik berlangsung-pun, sosok itu tetap tak datang.

" Hey 'nak... Kubilang masuk. " Tetap tak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya tanpa ragu Pak guru Gildart melangkah keluar kelas, " Drag- ya Tuhan kenapa kau malah tidur! "

.

" Baiklah maafkan aku- " Pria itu akhirnya masuk. Dengan menggiring seorang anak lelaki tampan bersamanya, " Dia sungguh gila. " Umpatnya pelan.

Yang diejek malah meringis. Dengan menenteng tas selempang bewarna coklat. Permata pemuda itu akhirnya dengan berani menatap seisi kelas yang balas menatapnya intens.

" Perkenalkan saja dirimu... " Suruh Gildart.

" Hai semua.. " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. " Senang berkenalan-"

" Kubilang perkenalkan dirimu bodoh-" Potong Gildart cepat, " Kenapa aku harus punya keponakan sepertimu.. " Lanjutnya pelan. Disusul tawa oleh para murid di kelas.

Sementara yang lain tertawa, tertarik dengan aura ceria yang pemuda itu berikan, di sisi lain di sudut belakang kelas, terdiamlah seorang gadis berambut blonde sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ragu untuk menatap pemuda itu.

_Setelah sekian lama ia berusaha untuk menyerah, kenapa pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupannya lagi?_

" Namaku Natsu Dragneel. Senang berkenalan! "

.

Senyum Natsu merekah, begitu permata hitamnya menangkap sesosok gadis yang selama dua tahun ini ia cari. Disana, di sudut kelas itu ia berada. Duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ada gunanya juga dilahirkan sebagai keponakan dari Gildart Clive.

" Duduklah, disana... Disebelah, emm- Lucy- Lucy Heartfilia? "

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda itu melangkah cepat menuju bangku kosong yang berada tepat di samping Lucy. Menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman di bangku kayu berlapiskan busa itu.

" Hey... " Ucap Natsu perlahan, " Lama tak bertemu~ " lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Dengan terus menatap gadis itu, natsu berharap akan adanya balasan kata yang akan diucapkan.

Namun gadis itu hanya diam dan menganggukan kepala. Sekali.

" Aku tak tau kalau kau bersekolah di sini... " Bohong.

Tak ada jawaban.

" Bahkan sekarang kita sekelas! " Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Alibi.

" K-kenapa diam saja? "

" K-kau mengenalku? " Tanya gadis itu polos.

" A-apa? " Tanya Natsu balik.

" Kita... Kita tak pernah bicara sebelumnya. K-kalau aku tak salah... " Lanjut gadis itu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Natsu.

" Maaf-"

" Ahahaha- " natsu tertawa pelan, " Maaf, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Benar juga ya... " Natus meringis dalam hati, " Maaf... "

" Tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu- " ucap gadis itu pelan. Sungguh pelan.

" Apa? "

" Tidak apa! " Potong gadis itu cepat. Dialihkan permata coklatnya hingga kini ia menatap keluar jendela.

" Hey, aku tidak tau apa yang kau katakan-"

_Bohong._

_Ia tahu. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu._

_Ia tahu._

_Gadis itu selalu memperhatikannya._

.

.

" Hey, Luce! Sedang apa? "

Natsu tersenyum lebar. Permata hitamnya menatap Lucy dengan penuh keceriaan.

" Be- belajar... " Jawab gadis itu gugup tanpa mau menatapnya.

" Boleh aku ikut belajar? " Tanya natsu sambil memposisikan diri tepat di depan meja tempat gadis itu berada.

" Y-ya.. "

Bermenit-menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Natsu hanya terdiam. Menatap teduh gadis di depannya yang sibuk bergulat dengan buku pelajaran yang sedari tadi ia baca. Tanpa menyadari langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye, menandakan bahwa sang dewi siang mulai menyembunyikan dirinya.

" A-aku mau pulang. " Ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba.

" Ah iya! Mau kuantar? " Ajak natsu ramah.

" Tak perlu. " Lucy tersenyum tipis. " Pulanglah-"

" Tak apa 'kok! " Potong Natsu cepat.

" Tidak Natsu, terimakasih. " Tolak lucy halus.

" Kenapa? "

" Sudah ada yang menjemputku. " Jawab Lucy pelan. Di jinjingnya tas coklat yang ia bawa. Tanpa basa-basi kakinya melangkah pelan menuju pintu kelas.

" Jangan ikuti aku ya.. " Ucapnya lembut. Meninggalkan Natsu yang terdiam di tempatnya.

_._

_._

_' Lihat gadis itu! Sepertinya dia menyukaimu-'_

_Natsu terdiam. Melirik seorang gadis dari sudut matanya. Gadis yang sedari tadi menatapnya dari sudut jendela kelas, memperhatikannya yang duduk terdiam diantara teman-temannya._

_' Dia dari kelas sebelah, kenal tidak? Itu Lucy Heartfilia- '_

.

.

Natsu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Matanya menatap kosong pada lapangan yang tengah di penuhi oleh para murid. Tanpa memperdulikan hiruk pikuk yang teman-teman sekelasnya ciptakan karna adanya pelajaran kosong. Ia terus mendesah kesal.

Kenapa?

Karna gadis bermarga Heartfilia itu absen hari ini.

" Yo! Natsu- " Panggilan ramah seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunannya, kini dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut oranye tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

" Jangan melotot seperti itu, lama-lama meja dan bangkunya bisa ketakutan! " Ejek pemuda itu.

" Apa-apan kau ini... " Natsu tersenyum tipis.

" Ngomong-ngomong... " Ucap pemuda itu kemudian, diposisikan tubuhnya diatas bangku yang berada tepat di depan Natsu, " Daritadi kau diam saja. Kenapa? "

" Tidak-"

" Kau memikirkan Lucy? "

" A-apa 'sih! "

" Tak usah menyangkal. Jelas terlihat di wajahmu... " Potong pemuda itu cepat.

" ... "

" -Kau menyukai Lucy 'kan, Natsu? " Tanya Loke kemudian.

Natsu terdiam, kembali menatap kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

" -Ya... " Jawabnya pelan.

" Tapi kau juga sudah tau 'kan kalau Lucy- "

" Aku tau, Loke. Tak perlu mengingatkanku... " Ucap natsu perlahan. " Kalau memang begitu, aku hanya ingin membayar hutangku karna telah menyakitinya... "

_._

_._

_Natsu tertawa lebar. Di jinjingnya tas biru kesayangan yang sudah sejak satu tahun lalu ia gunakan. Permata hitamnya menyipit seiringan dengan tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_Sekali lagi, ia melihat gadis itu. _

_Tersenyum tipis di samping pintu kelas. Memperhatikannya yang sibuk bergurau dengan teman-temannya._

_Tanpa ia sadari, senyum tipis-pun ikut merekah di sudut bibirnya._

_Dengan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di sudut pintu kelas. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah, menyusul teman-temannya._

.

.

" Natsu- Bagaimana? " Suara lembut Lucy membuyarkan lamunannya. Kini ditatapnya permata coklat milik gadis itu yang berkilau penuh tanda tanya. " Tugasnya biar ku selesaikan di bagian penutup. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Sudah gelap. "

" Biar kuantar. " Ucap Natsu cepat.

" Tak perlu, aku akan pulang sendirian... " Jawab gadis itu. " Pulanglah."

" Tapi ini sudah malam. Bahaya kalau-"

" Natsu, aku biasa pulang jam segini. Tak perlu khawatir..." Lucy tersenyum sekali lagi. Kakinya siap melangkah meninggalkan Natsu yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. " Sampai besok... " Ucapnya.

Sesaat sebelum Lucy melangkahkan kaki, telapak tangan kekar natsu telah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

" Aku menyukaimu, Luce... " Ucapnya perlahan. " Tak bisa 'kah kau menyadarinya? "

.

Lucy terdiam. Permata coklatnya menatap sendu lantai kelas yang membisu. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi masih digenggam erat oleh Natsu kini mulai memberontak.

" Natsu, berhentilah mengikutiku-"

" Aku tak mau. "

" Kau tahu 'kan ada saat dimana kita harus menyerah? " Lanjutnya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan pemuda itu.

" Aku tau, maka dari itu aku belum mau men-"

" Natsu, " Sekali lagi Lucy memotong ucapannya. " Aku sudah punya ke-"

" Tapi kau tak menyukainya 'kan Luce? " Genggaman tangan Natsu semakin erat. Digerakkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berdiri tepat di belakng gadis berambut pirang itu. " Aku tau yang kau suka hanya aku 'kan Luce? "

Ia tau ia egois.

Memaksa gadis itu untuk terus menyukainya tanpa mau memberikan jawaban yang jelas atas apa yang gadis itu nantikan...

_._

_._

_Natsu mencium pelan kening gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Helaian putih gadis itu melambai pelan terhembus angin sore itu. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam ragu pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Mencoba memunculkan rasa senang atas apa yang ia lakukan._

_Namun nihil._

_Yang dirasakannya hanya kehampaan._

_" Aku menyukaimu, Natsu~ " Suara gadis yang ada di sampingnya bergema tanpa arti. Permata hitamnya menatap kosong pada jalan yang ada di depan mereka._

_" Aku.. Juga. " Jawabnya ragu._

_Sedikit yang pemuda itu tau. Seorang gadis tengah berdiri sambil menahan tangis tak jauh di belakangnya._

.

.

" Maaf- Maafkan aku... " Ucap Natsu lirih.

" Aku tau aku bodoh, Luce... "

" ... "

" Tolong beri aku kesempatan-"

" Natsu... Hentikan. " Ucap Lucy pelan. Dilepaskan genggaman tangan natsu yang semakin mengerat. " Aku harus pulang. "

" Tolong jangan menghindar, Luce-"

" Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?! " Gertak Lucy. Dibalikkan tubuh rampingnya hingga kini gadis itu bertatap muka langsung dengan Pemuda yang sedari tadi berbicara padanya. " Apa? " Tanyanya lagi.

" ... "

" Aku sudah mempertaruhkannya sekian lama Natsu. Mencintaimu tak mudah. Mengharapkanmu juga menyakitkan... Aku hanya ingin berhenti. Aku ingin sadar kalau keinginanku takkan jadi nyata... " Ucapnya lirih. " Tolong, biarkan aku... "

" Tapi, Bukan itu maksudku-"

" Tolong pergilah. Jangan bersikap seakan-akan kau benar menyukaiku.. Aku-"

" Aku serius. " Natsu memotong dingin ucapannya. " Aku tau aku salah. Membiarkanmu mengharapkanku selama bertahun-tahun... "

" ... "

" Aku akan menunggu. Luce, sampai cinta itu tumbuh lagi... Aku akan menunggu. "

" Hah- " Lucy tersenyum kecut. Dilangkahkan mundur kakinya menjauhi Natsu yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. " Bodoh.." Ucapnya pelan.

Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, gadis itu setengah berlari keluar kelas. Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terbisu di tempatnya.

_._

_._

_Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura terbang menari-nari tertiup angin. Suara tawa dan tangis para murid hari itu bagaikan penghantar melody merdu yang mengisi atmosphere di sekitanya._

_Natsu tersenyum lebar diantara teman-temannya. Tangangnya menggengam erat lembaran putih yang berisikan pernyataan bahwa ia telah lulus, dan siap menapaki jenjang baru._

_Dan tanpa disengaja, permata hitamnya bertemu dengan manik karamel milik gadis pirang yang selam tiga tahun belakangan mengisi hari-harinya. Seketika senyum tipis terukir di bibir pemuda itu. Seakan meyiratkan kalimat ' Terimakasih. ' Yang tak bisa bibirnya ucapkan._

_Dengan yakin gadis yang berdiri jauh di hadapannya itu balas tersenyum, menyuarakan kalimat yang sama hingga sosoknya hilang diantara kerumunan murid-murid dan kelopak bunga yang berterbangan._

_Meninggalkan lubang hampa di hatinya sejak hari itu._

.

.

Natsu terdiam dipinggir taman yang sepi malam itu. Matanya menatap lirih pada jalanan berpasir yang ia pijak. Tanpa menghiraukan para pejalan kaki yang terkadang lewat di depan taman, ia biarkan tas coklatnya tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Membiarkan angin malam berhembus pelan membelai tubuhnya.

Kedua alisnya berkerut. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat satu sama lain. Seakan pikiran berat tengah menghantuinya saat ini.

Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, seakan tengah mengatur emosi yang kini tengah berkecamuk.

_Harusnya ia sadar lebih awal._

_Sadar kalau tak selamanya Lucy rela untuk menunggunya._

_Sadar kalau tak selamanya Lucy rela tersenyum untuknya._

_Sadar kalau suatu saat Lucy akan menyerah, dan memilih pergi._

_Harusnya, Ia sadari itu._

Tangannya bergerak pelan menutupi wajahnya. Tanpa menyadari sesosok manusia yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dengan perlahan sosok itu menyentuh lembut bahu natsu yang bergetar.

" Maaf... " Suara lembut itu dengan paksa masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Natsu, menarik perhatian hingga kini dilihatnya Lucy tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya lembut, " harusnya aku menyadarinya... "

" Luce... "

" Ini.. " Tanganya bergerak pelan menyentuh dadanya, " Ini milikmu, dan akan terus begitu... "

_Natsu tau yang ia maksudkan adalah hatinya._

Seketika, senyum lebar merekah dikedua sudut bibir pemuda itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dirangkulnya erat tubuh gadis itu, seakan menyiratkan perasaan miliknya yang tak karuan.

Membiarkan kepala gadis itu menyandar pada bahu kekarnya, selagi hidungnya sibuk menghirup aroma vanilla yang diciptakan gadis itu.

" Aku... Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Natsu. Rasanya kau bagaikan obat morphine yang membuatku tak bisa lepas darimu. " Lucy berucap lembut, " Dan tanpa kusadari kau sudah jadi bagian penting dalam diriku. "

" Luce-"

" Maaf aku ragu. Aku hanya ingin menyerah saat tau bahwa memang tak ada kesempatan lagi untukku... "

" Tapi kau-"

" Aku berusaha melupakanmu. Membohongi diriku sendiri dengan memaksa diriku untuk menyukai orang lain. Tapi aku tak bisa. " Lucy terseyum tipis. Di lepaskan rangkulan erat Natsu yang melingkari tubuhnya. " Tak peduli seberapa banyak aku mencoba pergi, tetap dirimu lah tempatku kembali... "

Lucy merogoh saku roknya. Mengeluarkan sekelopak bunga ambrosia yang sedari tadi ia simpan.

" Dan aku sadar bahwa... Aku hanya ingin menghargai perasaan yang telah sekian lama ini kuperjuangkan. " Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Seketika Natsu kembali tersenyum. Ditatapnya manik coklat yang kini berkilat indah di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan di sentuhnya dahi mulus gadis itu dengan miliknya.

" Kalau begitu, kali ini ijinkan aku ' meng-apresiasikan ' perasaanmu itu... " Ucapnya lembut. " Kalau memang bunga ambrosia itu mekar kembali. Ijinkan aku untuk merawatnya. Aku janji akan membuat bunga itu abadi. "

Dan sedetik kemudian, bibirnya telah membingkai bibir ranum milik Lucy yang ada di hadapannya.

_._

_._

**Owari**

_._

_._

_Ambrosia; Cinta lama bersemi kembali._

**Apa-apaan ini Щ(ºДºщ) **

**Tadinya saya berfikir untuk membuat sequel sederhana dari cerita saya sebelumnya ' Krisan Kuning ', tapi malah berakhir dengan kisah fluffy seperti ini (**۳**ºДº)**۳

Teks miring yang ada diatas sebenarnya adalah flashback masa lalu dari sudut pandang Natsu, dan fic ini juga lebih mengarah pada Natsu.

Baiklah, saya tidak tau mau ngomong apalagi.

**Nah, Mind to RnR? ****どうもありがとう****!**


End file.
